Super Mario Warfare: Mushroom War
Super Mario Warfare: The Mushroom War is a First-Third Person shooter and platformer game for Wii U and 3DS. Plot This game takes place 3 years before Super Mario Black Op's (Game), and Bowser has just forced the Mushroom Kingdom into slavery, starting a seemingly never-ending war. The Toad-Force, the Mushroom Army is currently fighting off the Kooper Trooper's and Goomba Shoota's, and many more enemy, but won't hold to much longer. It's Live or Die out here in the Kingdom, and Mario and Luigi are up for the task. Your mission, is to destroy 4 of the 5 remaining force's Bowser has left, and you will, you must. Gameplay Play as Mario, Luigi, Peach or Admiral Toaden (New Character), and destroy the force's of Darkland, her powerhouse. You will have some help from other Toads along the way too, don't worry, not too much. The Gameplay is the same as Modern Warfare 2 and 3 and Super Mario: Black Op's, but with whole different Characters, land, enemy and many other things. Characters The characters in the game, * means that there playable: *Mario: The Main leader of the force, Super 4, which over time turned into the Super 2. He is one of the few left alive with hope, that the war will end, cause it has too, every war does, some time. He is confident and sometime's over his own head. He will walk into the most dangorous places without any fear at all, he only want's to stop Bowser. *Luigi: The second and silent killer. Since Daisy, his girlfriend, died in the Raid on Mushroom Capital City along with Toadworth, he has nothing to say to the world that killed her, he is also a master Sneaker, runner and Balisticist. *Peach: The Woman in Pink some call her, that or the Pink Bitch. She is just as confident as Mario to kill Bowser, and will stop at nothing to defeat him, and save Toad from Slavery, along with everyone else. *Admiral Korpal: He is a Tall, muscular Koopa, who turned against his old master, Bowser years prior. He states Bowser was hireing a new, better, younger Admiral to lead the squad, so he was sending Korpal out to work in the mine's and be a slave, and take away his duties as Admiral and force it to Peseant. Here is when Korpal, only 29 years turned on Bowser, betrayed Koopakind and fled out to Grasslands, now known as wastelands. He met Mario and Luigi just before the game take's place a few months, and they agreed to take Bowser together. *Commander Koopa: The leader of the squad who replaced Admiral Korpal years ago, and has been Bowsers biggest and best strategest. He does Bowser dirty work, he plans where the Koopers, Goombas and many other enemys hit and take, though Bowser has final say. He is a big part of this game, he is you main target. *Yoshi: You meet Yoshi in Northeast Waterland, when you are traveling to Lavaland. Yoshi has to flee Yoshi island when Bowser invaded it years ago, he fled to Waterland where he met up with a toad named Kama, and they live in a hidden cave deep in the mountains on the border to Giantland to avoid getting discovered. Enemy's The enemy's are the same as in Super Mario Black Op's (Game), just look at the enemie's section. Sequel's and Prequel's * Means its a sequel, and ^ means it's a Prequel. This game is a prequel to Super Mario Black Ops. *Super Mario Black Op's (Game) *Super Mario Warfare 2: Outside the Wall's